The present invention relates to the bicycle brake device, and more particularly to one variable leverage xe2x80x98Vxe2x80x99 type bicycle brake.
For conventional brake device of a bicycle, each handlebar is set with one first lever device as there is one second lever device (i.e. one brake) set on the frame which is close to the wheel rim, while there connects one cable between the two lever devices with the first one linking up the second one through a cable and the second one controlling one friction body (piece) which can clamp the wheel rim or not so as to achieve an effect to reduce the speed or make a stop.
The preceding second lever device (brake) comprises one pair of arms and two friction bodies with each one set on each arm, while one end of each arm is connected to the bicycle frame to form one fulcrum and the other end of each arm is connected to the cable and is pulled or released by it that makes the friction body touch or not touch the wheel rim, consequently resulting in a labor-saving or effort-strenuous result for the second lever device. There are different designs of shape for each arm and different methods of connection for the cable that, in a word, would affect the arrangement method of the first lever device; for the second lever device (brake) currently available on market, there are xe2x80x98Vxe2x80x99 type brakes and Cantilever type brakes.
Refer to FIG. 1, it is one conventional V-brake comprising one pair of arms (91) and two friction bodies (92) with each one set on each arm (91), as one end of each arm (91) is connected to the bicycle frame (93) to form one fulcrum (94) and the other end of each arm (91) is connected to the cable (95) and is pulled or released by it (95), while there comes no any variation for the connection of each arm (91) to the cable (95). In a word, the arms of application are invariable, that means the magnitude of leverage is invariable and has no free degree of leverage in response to the mode of the first lever device.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide one variable leverage xe2x80x98Vxe2x80x99 type bicycle brake that can vary the magnitude of arms of application and consequently vary the leverage of the brake.
The secondary objective of the present invention aims to provide one variable leverage xe2x80x98Vxe2x80x99 type bicycle brake with a better degree of leverage in response to the lever device which is set on the handlebar of the bicycle.
To achieve the preceding objectives, the present invention provides one variable leverage xe2x80x98Vxe2x80x99 type bicycle brake which consists of two swinging arms, two friction bodies, one cable connection part, one brake cable and one adjusting device while each one end of the two swinging arms is set on one bicycle frame relatively, each other end of the two arms is set with one swinging arm connection part respectively, each one of friction bodies is set at the central section of each swinging arm, one end of the cable connection part is connected to one of swinging arm connection part, one end of the brake cable penetrates through another end of the cable connection by connecting to another one swinging arm connection part, the other end of the brake cable is connected to one brake handlebar set on the bicycle handlebar, and the adjusting device is set on each swinging arm so as to vary the direction and position of swinging arm connection part on the long shaft of swinging arm.
The present invention can be understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: